<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Costume Shopping (October Prompt) by ShadowtheStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704951">Costume Shopping (October Prompt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller'>ShadowtheStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, OC_Shadow, October Prompt Challenge, Shenanigans, it short but funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shadow! Tell me more about the costumes!” Delight spread across Tech’s face as his eyes lit up. “I know! We could search for costumes for each other on the holonet!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; Original Female Character(s), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Costume Shopping (October Prompt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something from back in October when I did a few prompts for Prompt-Ober! Short and sweet, and messy, but it's content!<br/>Some preliminary notes:<br/>- This takes place roughly two months after Over the River and Through the Woods<br/>- We have rescued Echo but he does not stay with the Bad Batch in my series<br/>- When we get leave I have us on my original planet Kelusia just because<br/>- I’m in a relationship with all four boys<br/>- I have my own computer and have access to real world wifi somehow<br/>- In all seriousness, Hunter would be a werewolf, Crosshair would be Slender Man, Wrecker a wrecking ball/Wreck-It Ralph, and Tech would be a a bat. </p><p>Enjoy!<br/>Warning: Sexual References</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So in your culture you pick out different costumes and wear them?” Tech asked, eyes wide with interest as he sat across from me in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marauder’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> living space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” I said with a grin. “It’s really fun. My costume the past two years has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so, sweetheart?” Crosshair muttered, eyes closed as he reclined against the arm of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his legs off mine, sending him to the floor, I retorted, “You bet, Twiggs. I was dressed as a wisecrackin’ boiler technician who taught people to believe in their dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that killer?” Crosshair grumbled, climbing back onto the couch and flopping his legs back over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he was a serial killer who took you out through your nightmares because he was also deceased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely sounds like you, Ice,” Hunter remarked from his seat at the monitor where he was cleaning his vibroblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wisecrackin’ bit or the serial killer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m harmless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly, Squeak!” Wrecker laughed as he hoisted Spot the Gonk Droid above his head with one arm. “You made quick work of that force on Lola Sayu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense they were tryin’ to hurt Echo. They deserved what they got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow! Tell me more about the costumes!” Delight spread across Tech’s face as his eyes lit up. “I know! We could search for costumes for each other on the holonet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to get costumes?” Hunter asked incredulously. “I’m not goin’ off world, we’re on leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to leave Kelusia,” I said. “Could just look up different things on the internet here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that plan!” Wrecker announced gleefully, setting Spot down and trotting to sit on my other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can use my computer. Tech, can you get it for me? I’d get up but someone doesn’t seem keen to let me,” I said, squinting at Crosshair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes remaining closed, he waved me off. “You already threw me to the floor once, sweetheart. Let me rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Gramps,” I snorted, rolling my eyes. I got a leg to the chest in retaliation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tech brought over my computer and Hunter had situated himself between Crosshair and me, I opened the internet. “Alright, how y’all wanna do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you look up what you think we should have?” Tech suggested, wriggling his way in between me and Wrecker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, sure. Y’all want to pick mine first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, I say a pirate like the ones you showed us from your planet’s past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly turned to look the sergeant in the eye, receiving a smug smile in return. “Pirate? Really?” I asked deadpan, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter shrugged. “Would look good on you. At least in your Omega form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. You just want to see me in fishnets, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk. “Maybe. Wouldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that,” Crosshair purred, shooting a sly grin my way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horny bastards. Got me feelin’ like prey in the sights over here. Fine, only if I get to pick out the costume for you both,” I said, a wicked grin crossing my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried?” Hunter asked, only half joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, not at all! Would I get you something embarrassing?” I asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely you would, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haran’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hunter said, smacking my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sadistic little brat,” Crosshair added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the sadist, sir,” I snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d look hot in fishnets, Squeak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know what I look like in fishnets, thank you very little. But let’s see what there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the deal with fishnets?” Tech asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet pure Techie,” I chuckled before pointing to Hunter. “You, eyes closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows lifted but he nevertheless closed his eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get smart, Shaggy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I typed in the costume, Wrecker started snickering. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Squeak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it!” Tech chirped. “It’s because of his advanced senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow…” Hunter grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Shaggy! Open ‘em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched for a solid minute. “I’m not wearing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can wear fishnets, you can wear a shark onesie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not intimidating!” Hunter whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say it suits him,” Crosshair said smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours!” I laughed, quickly typing the new one in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sith karin’ hells, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I think you’d look cute in a sheriff cactus onesie!” I laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do me do me!” Wrecker yelled, grinning ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were goin’ to look up accurate costumes,” Crosshair muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> accurate,” I retorted before typing in what I thought Wrecker should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Wrecker asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A jack ‘o lantern!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrecker looked ecstatic. “It’s perfect!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow? Please don’t give me something embarrassing,” Tech said, eyeing me worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, Techie!” I typed away. “There you go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, that’s a sponge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Because you’re just a little sponge for knowledge,” I teased, tapping the tip of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tech shot me an unamused glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ice. Now type in yours so we can see what would be best for you,” Hunter growled playfully, nudging me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Fine, Shaggy.” Luckily nothing too bad came up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that one,” Hunter said, pointing at one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Crosshair added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would show her muscles!” Wrecker laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, what do you think?” Tech asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it!” I said, nodding. “Not sure about the sleeves. But hey, as long as I can borrow Hunter’s knife as a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally have lightsabers and your machete,” Hunter snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed. “Touch</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>, Hunter. Touch</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>